Beloved King
by RMBlythe
Summary: Things in Narnia never happen the same way twice. When Susan returns, quite unexpectedly, it seems too good to be true. But what has been a mere five years for the High Queen, has been fifty for her beloved King. Can their love stand the test of time? And what will happen when a new prophecy is revealed?
1. Chapter 1

_**Alright y'all, I'm a bit nervous about this story for two reasons. 1) This is my first trip into the Narnia fandom, and 2) This story is very... different than other Susan/Caspian fics you may have read before. I love this couple, even though I'm well aware it wasn't actually in the books, and I like playing around with different endings for their story. Especially because I always felt Susan's fate was a tad cruel. This is a unique take on the pairing (as far as I know), and is bittersweet. Will be fluffy, angsty, and... well, good hopefully. Sorry if Susan seems a bit OC. Please let me know what you think! That being said, enjoy!**_

* * *

_Beloved King_

Caspian X, King of Narnia, was no fool. He knew he was dying. At long last, after years of loneliness and agony, he would finally be at peace. For so long he'd been forced to live in a world where she was nothing but a memory. But he'd kept the unspoken promise that had passed between them the day she left. Caspian had ruled Narnia with a just but firm hand, becoming the King she had known he would be. And now, as his life was drawing to a close, there was only one thing he wished for. Her. To see those sparkling sapphire eyes once more before he entered Aslan's Country.

Crossing his chambers with slow, measured steps, he reached up and wrapped his fingers around the ornately carved horn. Her horn. In the past, he had valiantly fought the temptation to use it, to see if it could once again call her to his side. There was no harm in it now. He had nothing to lose, and everything to gain. If he could see her just once more, he would die a happy man.

Taking as deep a breath as he could manage, he pressed his lips to the horn, and called to his beloved.

* * *

Susan Pevensie examined the wedding dress which she and her mother had completed just a few hours ago. It was certainly beautiful, there was no denying that. But it was nothing compared to the wedding dress of her dreams. It was not a wedding dress suited for a queen of Narnia. And James, though perfectly decent and respectable, was nowhere near the man she'd once imagined herself marrying. He was not Caspian.  
They thought she forgot. Lucy, Edmund, Peter. They truly believed she did not remember all their adventures. But she did. Perhaps even more clearly than anyone. She remembered the way his lips felt pressed against hers, the way his dark eyes sparkled, and how safe she felt wrapped in his strong arms. She remembered everything about him. But it was too painful. She had to move on. Aslan said she and Peter would never return to Narnia. So she had accepted James' proposal. But now...

A knock on her door startled her. Peter poked his head in. "Hello, Su," he grinned.

"Peter!" she could not help but smile. "What are you doing here?"

"A week's leave for your wedding, you goose," he chuckled, stepping into the room, allowing her to see that her brother was dressed in his full military uniform.

"I only just arrived from the station. Lucy said you were up here."

"Oh," Susan said with an airy laugh. Of course he had come for the wedding. How had she managed to forget that?

"It's beautiful," he commented, nodding towards where the wedding dress was draped across her bed.

Susan shrugged, fingering the delicate lace. "I suppose."

Peter tossed his cap on her desk and wrapped an arm about her shoulders, pressing a kiss to her temple. "But it's no where near worthy of a High Queen of Narnia."

"Oh Pete," she whimpered, turning into his embrace.

Peter wrapped his arms tightly around her, rubbing circles on her back, holding her as she fell to pieces. "I can't," she admitted, a few tears burning her eyes and staining his uniform. "I can't marry James. I don't love him, and I never will. Peter, oh Pete, what am I going to do?"

Honestly, Peter couldn't say he was shocked by his sister's outburst. He knew, had known since the day they left their beloved Narnia, that she was in love with Caspian. He'd been expecting this ever since he received the news she was to be married. He knew Susan better than to think she had forgotten their true home. Peter stroked her dark curls, her head tucked beneath his chin, and whispered, "I know this isn't what you want to hear, but I cannot make that decision for you."

Susan gave a shuddering sigh, and they moved to sit on the bed together, Peter's arm still securely around her shoulders. Susan wiped her eyes, and asked softly, "How did you manage? How do you learn to live again?"

Peter felt an all too familiar pang in his chest. He knew exactly what she was referring to. When they had very first been to Narnia, he had been married for ten years to a woman from a neighboring kingdom named Annalise. He loved her with his whole heart, and he knew he always would. It was because of this that he knew when Susan was finally ready to talk about Caspian, she would turn to him, not Edmund or Lucy. But knowing hadn't prepared him. He sighed heavily and answered, "I had a terrible time of it when we got back, if you'll remember. Every night, I dreamed of her. I still do, quite often. But during the day I knew I had to put on a brave face, perhaps not so much for you, but for Ed and Lu. When we went back to Narnia the second time, it felt as though I was trapped in my very worst nightmare. To see the ruins of our home... to stand where we said our vows... to be reminded of her everywhere I went but not to have her there... it was enough to drive me mad."

Susan nodded in sympathy as she listened to her brother, leaning her head down on his shoulder. She and Caspian had mere weeks together. Peter and Annalise had been married ten years, which she imagined only made their separation more painful.

"I found her grave, Su," he said suddenly. Susan looked up at him in surprise and found his eyes wet with unshed tears. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I wanted to be alone, to come to terms with it for myself. I loved her so much, and that will never change. I can't tell you how to forget your time with Caspian, Su. Those feelings won't go away. But you never know what life has in store for you. Trust Aslan, and take it one day at a time. That's what I do."

He placed a kiss to her temple and picked up his hat. "I'm going to go change. Will you be alright?"

Susan nodded, offering her brother a small smile which he readily returned.

Peter was just about to leave when he turned back around and told her, "I love you, Su. Whatever you decide, we all just want you to be happy."

"Thanks," she smiled. "I love you too, Peter."

After he'd gone, Susan picked up her dress and held it close to her body, swaying back and forth in front of the full length mirror. Suddenly, it wasn't simply her own reflection staring back at her. The ghostly form of King Caspian X was beside her, looking exactly as he did the day they left. He gave her a small smile before vanishing just as quickly as he'd appeared.

With a small cry, Susan dropped the gown as though it burned her. She stared at it, lying crumpled on the ground, in horror. What was she doing? She didn't want to spend the rest of her life with a man she did not love. Could never love! Much like Peter and Annalise, her heart belonged to Caspian and none other. She could not marry James. It would not be fair to either of them. Opening her bedroom door to break the news to her everyone, she gasped at what lay before her. This was not her home in Finchley. This was the great hall of a grand castle. The castle of King Caspian X, and once of the Great Kings and Queens of Old. She closed her eyes, pinched her arm, and opened them again. The great hall was still before her. It was not a dream. "Cair Paravel," she whispered in wonder. "I'm home."

Heart pounding, she explored the strangely empty halls. Where was Caspian? Where were the guards? The attendants? During her rule in the Golden Age of Narnia, Cair Paravel had never been so empty. Finally, she spotted a familiar face. "Doctor Cornelius!"

The old man turned and gasped upon seeing her. "My queen," he bowed. She smiled and embraced him. Being part Narnian himself, he'd hardly aged at all since she had last seen him. "Queen Susan, I thought you would not be returning to Narnia."

"Neither did I, but it seems Aslan had other plans. Please, where is Caspian?"

Her old friend grew quite solemn. "In his chambers, milady."

"Has he been everything that was hoped for? Has he ruled Narnia well?" she asked, unaware of the doctor's heartbroken expression as she turned to gaze out the window over-looking her beautiful Narnia. "Has he... has he found a queen?"

"Not since your brothers ruled has Narnia had such a strong and just king. He has ruled Narnia well, but he has done so alone."  
Susan smiled at this, a blush coloring her cheeks. "Will you take me to him?" she asked, turning to finally see Doctor Cornelius' sad eyes gazing back at her. "What is it?"

"My dear, you have been gone for just over fifty years now. Our king has not been well for some time," he sighed. "I'm afraid his days are numbered."

Susan paled, and for a moment was sure she would faint. But, squaring her shoulders, instead said with the authority of a true queen, "Take me to him."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thank you to my reviewers! Y'all are awesome! Here's the next chapter, Susan is finally reunited with Caspian! Enjoy & review if you are so inclined. I'd love to hear from you!_**

* * *

_Chapter 2  
_

The door to the king's private chambers creaked open, and Doctor Cornelius led Susan toward the large four poster bed and it's occupant who looked far too small in comparison. "Caspian, my son," he said, gently rousing the king from a fitful slumber, "there is someone here who wishes to see you."  
Praying she appeared braver than she felt, Susan approached where her beloved Caspian lay. Even in the dim lighting of the room, she could tell he had changed much since she last saw him. Caspian was now 72 years of age. His hair and beard were white with streaks of grey. His handsome face was lined with wrinkles earned from many wise years spent as king. His once strong body was frail, and his breathing labored. But when he looked into her eyes, she saw the young prince she had once known gazing back at her. Love, every bit as strong and overpowering as it once was, washed over her, her body aching to be near him again. "Caspian," she whispered, perching on the edge of his bed and taking his hand in hers.

"Susan, my beloved," he smiled, the tension leaving his body as he sighed in relief. "I knew you'd return to me someday."

"I'm only sorry it took me so long," she murmured, placing a kiss on the back of his hand.

"The horn..." he managed to say, before a deep cough overtook him.

Susan frowned. "What about my horn, my love?"

Catching his breath, he turned to her with a smile. His eyes sparkled, just as they had when he was younger. "It worked. You came back to me."

She nodded. Just a few weeks ago, she could have sworn she heard something, but no one else had seemed to notice, so she thought it best not to mention it. Peter was right, she should have trusted Aslan. Caspian had been calling her home. Desperately trying to stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks, she promised, "And I'll never leave you again. I love you, Caspian."

Caspian closed his eyes and smiled, a single tear falling onto the pillow that cradled his head. "Now, I can die a happy man."

Susan's heart lurched, and panic seized her. She squeezed his hand desperately. "No, Caspian please," she begged, her voice breaking as her facade of calm and control shattered. "I can't lose you again! Not when I've just got you back."

"Don't cry for me, Beloved," he said, ever so slowly reaching up to brush a tear away and tuck a soft curl behind her ear. "I've lived a long life. I've seen all there is to see. I've been given more than any man could ask for. But all I've ever wanted is you."

"Then don't leave me. Please, my beloved, stay with me," she begged him, choking back a sob. Caspian could not stand to see her cry. He gently tugged on her hand, and she more than willingly laid down with him, curling into his side and resting her head on his chest. His arms wrapped around her, and for the first time in many years, he felt whole. The ache that had so long threatened to crush him beneath it's weight was finally lifted. He sighed again and placed a kiss to her hair.

"What Aslan wills I cannot change. I learned that lesson many years ago," he whispered, stroking her dark locks soothingly. "But I will stay with you, Beloved, as long as I can."

Looking up at him, she placed her palm against his whiskered cheek. His eyes too, were wet with tears. He looked so much like the young king she'd left behind that terrible day she went back to England with her siblings. She'd thought that had been their last kiss. She gave him a small smile. Far from it. Ever so gently, she pressed her lips to his. Her body rejoiced at the familiar, yet long denied sensation. Oh how she loved him! How she'd missed him! Peter never got a second chance with Annalise, but here was hers. However much more time she had with Caspian, Susan was determined not to waste a minute of it. Once they broke apart, she snuggled back down against his chest, ensuring they were both warm beneath the thick Narnian bed clothes. His breathing was slightly less labored now that Susan was beside him, and she lay her hand over his heart, rejoicing with every strong beat that kept her beloved Caspian with her just a moment longer. As she was drifting off to her first peaceful sleep in years, she heard him whisper, "I love you, my Susan."

* * *

The next morning when Susan awoke, the sun was streaming through the window, peaking through the thick curtains. For a brief, terrifying moment, she was sure last night had been another dream, and she was back in her own bed in Finchley, her wedding to James drawing ever closer. But Caspian's light snore reminded her that she had indeed returned to Narnia, and to him. She looked down at her beloved king, still sleeping soundly. Though his hair was white and his body weak, she still found him handsome. Truthfully, he looked much the same as she remembered. The young king she had left behind was there, in the strong jaw, the chiseled cheek bones, the broad shoulders, and the dark eyes that had haunted her dreams since the day she'd left Narnia. She nearly began crying again when she thought of all the lonely years he'd spent waiting for her return. The five she had endured suddenly seemed terribly insignificant. If only she never would have left. If only they could have gotten married, had children to rule Narnia after they had grown old together, and died in each other's arms, happy with the life they'd lived. Bitter tears burned her eyes, longing for what could have been, unable to imagine how Peter had been able to endure such thoughts all these years. She carefully left the bed chamber and entered Caspian's personal library so as not to wake him. There she found Doctor Cornelius.

"Oh, I am sorry."

"There is no need for an apology, my queen," he said, standing upon her entrance. Susan blushed. She was no longer used to being treated in such a way. Her old friend noticed her tears. "But what is troubling you? Has Caspian..."

"No, he's alright. He is asleep and I did not wish to wake him," she assured him, knowing the old doctor loved Caspian as he would his own son. "Could you tell me about him? About the man he's become? I feel as though I've missed so much."

Doctor Cornelius sighed heavily, motioning for her to sit beside him. "Your departure was not easy for him to bear, your majesty. Even then, all those years ago, I feared for him. May he forgive me for telling you this, but he locked himself in his chambers for weeks, not speaking to anyone. He scarcely ate or slept. I was the only one he allowed near him. Often I would find him sobbing and completely inconsolable, or in a rage, tearing apart anything and everything in his path with his bare hands, as I had all weapons removed from his keeping. But, one day, just over a month after you'd been gone, he emerged. There was something different about him though. The light had gone out of his eyes. Although he presented himself to Narnia as the model king, which he was in every way, he was suffering. His heart went with you, Queen Susan. He was alive, but not truly living. Last night though, I saw something in him heal that has long been broken. It is good you have returned, my queen."

"Thank you," Susan smiled her gentle smile. "It's good to be back. It's good to be home. I only wish I could have returned sooner. If I could have spared Caspian such pain..."

"What's done cannot be undone, my queen," he told her. "But I know, for he told me time and time again throughout these many years, he never regretted a moment he had with you. To know love, for however brief a time, is better than never having loved at all."

Before Susan could respond, they heard Caspian calling for her. Immediately, she went to his side, only to find him propped up on his elbow in their bed, coughing into his fist. "Caspian," she soothed, "it's alright, love. I'm here."

Catching his breath, those dark eyes turned to her. "Susan..."

"Yes," she whispered, helping him lie back and gently running her fingers through his silver locks. "It's me. I'm here."

"When I awoke to find you gone," he said breathlessly, "I was so afraid last night had been just another dream."

Susan leaned down and softly pressed her lips to his. "No, Beloved. I'm here, and I'll never leave you again."

Caspian sighed with a small smile. He cradled her hand in his, tracing circles on her porcelain skin with his thumb. "In that case, my queen, what would you like to do today?"

"Do? Don't you think you should rest?"

A rueful smile he had not worn since his youth danced across his features. "I've been in this bed for months, Susan. I've had enough rest. I'm not about to waste a moment I have with you."

"Caspian, we have all the time in the world..."

"I thought so too once, and I lost you for more than fifty years," he reminded her. She fell silent, dropping her gaze to their entwined hands. He tilted her chin up so he could see those beautiful blue eyes. "How does a walk through the gardens sound?"

Susan smiled. "Lovely."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Guys, I'm LOVING the reviews, likes, and follows! So glad you're enjoying the story! Here's the third chapter... Enjoy! (C.S. Lewis created Narnia and any recognizable characters. If I did, I'd be there now.)**_

* * *

_Chapter 3_

"Just as beautiful as I remember," Susan hummed happily as they strolled arm in arm along the garden's winding pathway, the pale green dress she'd dawned that morning swaying in the breeze.

"Yes, you are," he said with a smile. Susan blushed and looked down at their feet. Caspian patted her arm affectionately. "How do your siblings fare?"

"They are well, thank you," she answered. "Lucy is doing wonderfully in school, and she adores reading. Actually, I believe she has the makings to be quite a talented writer someday. Edmund is attending University, and Peter has joined the army. Though, he does get quite frustrated sometimes that he is no longer the commander."

"I expect he does," Caspian chuckled. The sound warmed Susan's heart.

Although the fresh air was doing the king a world of good, Susan could not help but notice the slowness of his gait and how he had begun to lean on her ever so slightly. "Would you mind if we rested for a bit on that bench ahead?"

"Of course not, my queen," he nodded, following her to the stone bench beneath a rather large tree. Secretly, he was grateful for the break. Though he'd never admit to it, his legs ached terribly and he was beginning to feel a bit light headed. "You have not told me about yourself, Beloved," he said once they were seated. For a good portion of their day, he had regaled her with tales of his rule, as she insisted on hearing about all she had missed. But she had spoken remarkably little of her own life. "What have you been doing since last I saw your sweet face?"

Susan held his hand in her lap, idly playing with his fingers. "There's not much to tell," she confessed. "I never really... adjusted to my world after we left. I tried. I tried to be like other girls, going to parties, wearing makeup, but..." she trailed off with a shrug of her shoulders. She would not meet his eyes, but Caspian understood. Once a queen of Narnia, always a queen of Narnia. Susan took a deep breath and continued, "I finished school. I was... I was betrothed for quite some time to a man named James."

Caspian tried not to let his disappointment show. For years he'd worn a mask to hide from his kingdom the pain and anger he felt due to the Gentle Queen's departure. But now that she was with him again, it had fallen away, and he was struggling to maintain his composure. After all, she was the only one he'd ever given his heart to. She held it still. He never considered she might find another in her world. Foolish, really. Susan Pevensie was everything a man could ever dream of. Surely she had scores of suitors.

Susan looked up from their joined hands when Caspian remained silent. The look on his face was one of pure agony. She placed her hand on his cheek and brought his tortured gaze to meet hers. "Caspian," she said softly, gentle blue eyes looking deep into the darkness of his own, "just yesterday when I returned to Narnia, I was on my way to tell James that I could not marry him. I couldn't marry someone I did not love. And I've only ever loved one man."

With that, she captured his lips with hers, and he surrendered willingly. He could have wept with relief. She pulled away, resting her forehead against his. "I love you, Caspian."

Narnia's great king had tears in his eyes. He'd waited a lifetime to hear those words. "Beloved, my heart has always been, and ever shall be, yours."

She kissed him again, her arms wrapping around his neck and her fingers getting tangled in his long silver hair. Caspian pulled her closer so that her chest was now pressed against his. His arms encircled her slim waist and held her tight, determined to never again let her go. Their lips moved in a practiced rhythm, as if they'd been kissing their whole life, and no time at all had passed between them. Finally, they broke apart, each gasping for a breath. Caspian reached up to place his hand on the back of her neck, stroking her delicate jaw with his thumb. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, his voice rough when he spoke. "Oh Susan..."

The gentle queen turned her head to place a kiss to his palm. "Can you ever forgive me, Beloved?"

Caspian frowned, suddenly confused. "And just what sins have you committed?"

"I broke a king's heart."

His frown deepened and he brought his gaze to the ground, unable to look her in the eye.

"I'm desperately sorry, Caspian," she cried. "I was such a little fool! I never should have left that day. I should have stayed with you, and you'll never know how much I regret my decision. I can't bear knowing I caused you pain."

"Yes, you did," he said quietly, finally looking into her captivating sapphire eyes. "But you have also given more happiness than I could ever imagine. Beloved, I forgave you long ago. You did what you felt was right, and I cannot fault you for that."

"You aren't angry with me, then?"

"Certainly not! If I had to do it all over again, just to relive this moment, just to hear you say you love me, I would, without giving it a second thought."

Knowing she was truly forgiven, Susan smiled at him through her tears. "To know love, for however brief a time, is better than never having loved at all."

"Exactly, my darling."

He pressed a tender kiss to her lips, and only after he pulled away did Susan realize his hands, cradled gently in hers, were trembling. She rubbed her thumb over his knuckles. "Are you alright?"

Caspian closed his eyes, swallowing thickly and nodded.

Susan was unconvinced. "Come," she urged him, rising to her feet. "Beloved, let's go back inside."

She helped him up and laced her arm through his, again feeling him lean on her a bit. "I'm sorry," he sighed, "I did not wish to ruin our day."

Susan gave his arm an affectionate squeeze. "Nonsense. It will soon be too dark to be out anyway," she insisted. "Perhaps I can read to you when we return?"

Caspian smiled, bringing her hand up to place a kiss to her fingers. "I would like that very much."

The gentle queen could feel a delicate blush rising to her cheeks. "Then that is exactly what we shall do."


	4. Chapter 4

**_Guys, this has become the MOST READ story on my account! I am in awe of the support I'm receiving. Please keep the reviews coming, as I love knowing what y'all think. Also, to the reviewer who asked about the unspoken promise, it was simply that Caspian would rule Narnia well in Susan's absence._**

**_In appreciation, today will be a double update!_**

* * *

Chapter 4

It did not take long for Susan's melodic voice to lull the great king to sleep. Setting the book down on the bedside table, she watched him for a moment, once again overcome with love. She was so grateful Aslan had given them a second chance together. With a contented sigh, she lay down beside him, her head on his shoulder, and allowed herself to drift off to sleep as well.

It didn't feel as though she'd been asleep very long when she awoke to a cold, empty space beside her where Caspian should be. Immediately, she sat up in bed, sapphire eyes frantically searching for her beloved king. That's when she saw him across the room, standing before the large fireplace, one hand leaning against the mantle as he stared at the flickering flames. "Caspian?" she called to him softly.

He spoke as if he hadn't heard her. His gaze never left the roaring fire. "Most women have years, decades even, with their husbands before they have to become his nursemaid," he spat, his rough voice uncharacteristically angry. "But you... you've never had anything but the love of a decrepit old man."

Susan frowned. What in the world was he talking about? She was too stunned to move, to speak. What had brought this on? "Caspian, my love..."

His dark, piercing gaze finally met hers. Even in the dim light of the fire and the setting sun, she could see they were wet with tears. "Don't you see? Don't you see what I've done? What I've taken from you?" he cried out in frustration. "You don't deserve this, Susan! It's not fair to you! You deserve a man to whom you can be properly married. Who can care for you as you care for him. With whom you can have an equal partnership. Who can give you children. You deserve to be a mother, Susan! You should have stayed in your world," he said, nearly choking on his words as tears streamed down his cheeks. "You should have married James, not come back here to be trapped with such an old fool."

Susan shook her head, salty tears stinging her own eyes. "I cannot believe what I'm hearing. How can you say such things?" she accused, crossing the room to stand before him. "I don't care for any of that! It all means nothing to me!" She reached out to touch him, but he stepped away from her. "Caspian," she said desperately, "I love you..."

He smiled wryly. "Perhaps you did once, many years ago."

"No, I never stopped," she insisted, her voice strong and confident in her declaration. "I loved you then, and I love you still! Time will never change that, I swear to you. For five long years, I was miserable. You were always in my heart. My every thought was of you. I never expected I'd see you again and it nearly drove me mad! To be reunited with you now, despite everything you may think, is more wonderful than I can describe." She took a step closer to him, looking up into his handsome face. "Whatever you may see in the mirror," she softly whispered, softly caressing his whiskered cheek, "I see the man I love. The man who haunted my dreams for years and always lived in my heart. So don't wish me away. I belong with you, Caspian. Please believe me. I love you with all that I am."

Caspian all but fell into her arms, his body shaking with quiet sobs. Susan's own tears fell into his silver hair as she held him, placing sweet kisses down the side of his face. "I'm sorry, Beloved. Forgive me," he murmured into the curve of her neck. "I don't want you to leave. Please, don't go away again. Susan, please..."

"Hush now," she whispered, pulling away from him slightly, staring into his dark eyes, "it's alright. I'm not going anywhere. I love you, Caspian."

He kissed her forehead before resting his own against hers. "And I you."

They stood for a moment in silence, wrapped in each other's presence, until Susan noticed the incredible heat of what must have been a horribly high fever rolling off his body. Likely it was the cause of such an outburst. Aslan willing, he'd not even remember this in the morning. She knew he would be terribly ashamed of himself if he did. She sighed, pressing a kiss to his burning temple. "Come to bed, Caspian."

Caspian did so without protest, that is, until she attempted to leave to fetch Dr. Cornelius and perhaps a healer. "Don't," he whispered brokenly, "please Beloved..."

She smoothed back his hair and placed a kiss on his warm brow. "I won't be gone but a minute. I promise."

His dark eyes stared into hers for a long moment before finally nodding in agreement, releasing his hold on her and lying back against the pillows.

She thought he had drifted off to sleep again when she returned, but his eyes opened the moment she entered the bedchamber. He watched silently as she, Dr. Cornelius, and Healer Altheon approached. Healer Altheon bowed before speaking. "I hear you are not feeling well, my King. Has the fever returned?"  
Caspian nodded as Susan stood guard close by.

Healer Altheon placed a hand to his brow, gauging just how high his temperature had risen, noting the flush of his cheeks, and beads of perspiration dotting his pale features. "I'll leave some tea with High Queen Susan," she suggested. "It will help break the fever and allow you to rest peacefully. I'll return in the morning, alright?"

It was all Caspian could do to nod again, as his eyes slipped closed for a moment against his will. Susan saw the kind woman out, asking in a hushed tone, "This has happened before then?"

Healer Altheon glanced back at the King, who seemed to be quietly conversing with Dr. Cornelius. "Yes, Your Highness. More and more recently, I'm afraid."

Susan glanced back at Caspian as well, her heart sinking. "Thank you," she murmured softly, the healer bowing before departing the King's chambers.

Approaching the bed once more, Caspian and Dr. Cornelius ceased their discussion, and the older man bowed respectfully before disappearing into the adjoining library.

She sat perched on the bed, holding one of Caspian's warm hands in her lap.

"I am sorry, Beloved," he began to apologize again, but Susan shook her head.

"Not another word about it," Susan said, carding her fingers through his hair, the snow white locks slipping between them. Caspian sighed and leaned into her cool touch. She smiled and continued her ministrations, before speaking, her voice hushed and soothing, "Shall I fix the tea Healer Altheon left?"

One corner of Caspian's mouth turned up in a weary smile, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "If you must, I suppose I'll allow it."

Susan could not help but laugh as she stood to pour hot water from the silver tea set over the herbs and leaves Healer Altheon had prescribed. Caspian allowed a full smile to creep over his features. Her laugh was the most precious sound in the world, and he had missed it so. If Susan Pevensie's laugh was to be the last sound he heard in this life, he knew he would enter Aslan's Country with a smile upon his face.

She helped him sit up, propping the pillows behind him. He took the cup, but his hands were shaking so badly, he nearly spilled the hot liquid. "Here," she offered, gently taking the cup, "allow me, Beloved."

His cheeks burned with shame. What kind of man was he that he could not even drink on his own? But her smile was so tender, the look in her sapphire eyes so full of love, that his embarrassment soon vanished, and he allowed her to help him sip at the steaming drink.

When he'd finished, she set the cup aside, and resumed her position on the edge of the bed, holding his hand and running her fingers through his hair. Caspian let his eyes slip closed once more. When such fevers had struck him before, he'd been restless, awaking to sweat dampened sheets and his heart thundering in his chest as he tried to convince his delirious mind that his nightmare had not been real. Once, he remembered, he thought he'd seen Miraz lurking in the shadows, dagger raised and ready to plunge into Caspian's heart. Doctor Cornelius had quite a time trying to calm the ill king after that, the fever continuing to rage well through the morning. But now, with Susan by his side, Caspian felt at peace. More so than he had in a very long time. So when she began to hum an unfamiliar, but beautiful tune, he quickly drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**_As promised, a double update. Remember, I don't own Narnia. Though if anyone knows how I could get there, let me know. Lol :)_**

* * *

Chapter 5  


Susan knew she'd get no more sleep that night. Although she knew he did not mean them, Caspian's words swirled about her like a thick mist. She quietly slipped out onto the balcony, overlooking all of Narnia. Her beautiful Narnia. His Narnia now. She had not ruled this land for centuries. Susan nearly laughed at the thought. Caspian feared he was too old for her now, when in reality, she was thirteen-hundred years older than him. Hadn't she told him as much when she left the last time? "We never would have worked, anyway," she had said. The High Queen shook her head. Such foolish words. She had been trying to convince herself, as well as him. Not that it'd done either of them any good. All she had done was waste their time. And now he was dying. Caspian was dying!

As tears burned her eyes, she bit her lip and gazed upon the kingdom once again. Who would rule once Caspian passed on? There was no son or daughter to pass his crown to. A few tears slid down her cheeks. Susan placed one of her hands against her flat stomach. Yet another thing her foolish mistake had cost her; had cost them. She'd never given much thought to having children of her own, although it seemed she'd spent her whole life watching over children. Edmund and Lucy, a few cousins, and even Narnian children during the Golden Age had all been under her care. But a child of her own, Caspian's child, seemed too precious to fathom. Caspian said she deserved to be a mother. Perhaps, but more so, he deserved to be a father. Unbidden, an image of a little boy with chocolate curls and his father's dark eyes appeared below her, running along the pathway to the main gate. And chasing after him, a young King Caspian, laughing in delight as he scooped the child up in his arms and kissed the boy's cheeks.

A sob escaped her throat as the image vanished, her heart aching once again for what could never be. It was then, on the edge of the forest, she saw something that filled her with hope. "Aslan!"

* * *

Running through the halls of Cair Paravel, Susan wrenched open the great doors, and continued toward the forest. Amongst the trees she saw him, and she nearly wept with joy. "Aslan, you're here!" she cried, running to him and wrapping her arms around his neck, burying her face in his soft mane.

She felt him chuckle. "I am always with you, Susan. Even in your world I was watching over you and your siblings. But even now, something troubles you, dear one. Are you not pleased to have returned?"

Susan pulled back from him, wiping away her tears, and they sat down across from each other in Narnia's woods. "Oh no," she exclaimed. "No, it's certainly not that. I am so grateful, Aslan, truly. It's more than I ever dreamed. But I can't help wondering why? Why was I brought back? What is my purpose here?"

Aslan listened to her questions patiently, before saying, "That is up to you, Gentle Queen. What does your heart tell you?"

Susan did not need to think about her answer. "I only want Caspian to know the love he's been denied all his life. After losing his father at such a young age, he grew up alone, with only Dr. Cornelius to care for him."

"You care for him, dear one," Aslan reminded her gently, his eyes filled with understanding.

"But I left him too. I've cost him so much, and I just want to make it right," she sighed, tears threatening to fall once again. "He's dying, isn't he, Aslan?"

"As all things must, my child. He will join me in my country soon."

Susan could only nod. Restlessly, she stood and looked back to the castle. Placing her hand against the rough bark of a nearby tree and closing her eyes, she could feel it's presence pulsing beneath her palm. Like everything in Narnia, the tree seemed to be alive, thrumming with energy, just like the river, and all the animals of the forest. There were so many memories here. So many stories of Narnia's past, some Susan could recall, and others remained secret even to the High Queen. But what of Narnia's future? What did it hold? After Caspian was gone, where was her place in it? "He leaves no heir," she mused sadly. "Who is to rule Narnia after Caspian's passing?"

"All will be revealed to you in time, dear Susan," Aslan said, rising and coming to stand beside her. "But you must go now. Caspian is waking, and he'll need you there."

"Will I see you again?" Susan asked hopefully.

The great lion smiled. "Whenever you need me, I'll be there."

Susan hugged him again, and headed back toward the gates of Cair Paravel just as the sun was rising.

She could hear him shouting from the end of the corridor. Hiking up her skirts, she began to run. "Caspian!" she called, bursting into their chamber.

"Susan!" he gasped, brushing past a concerned Doctor Cornelius and a flustered Healer Altheon. "Susan, my beloved, here you are at last."

He took her hands in his and pressed his lips to them. "Caspian, what's going on?"

"Tell them," he pleaded, his dark eyes wild. "Tell them about the baby, Beloved."

"Baby?" Susan echoed in confusion. She looked to Healer Altheon and Doctor Cornelius, both who looked incredibly saddened and would not meet her gaze.

"Our baby," he said, quite frantic now. "The little boy. He was just here, you had him with you!" He insisted, pulling Susan with him over to the balcony. "He was crying, and you brought him here to feel the cool night air as you sang to him... you sang... you sang a song from your world..."

Susan reached out and touched her hand to his cheek. "Caspian," she said softly, feeling his fever flushed skin, and suddenly understanding everything. Once, in the throws of a high fever, Lucy had thought Peter was their father. No one could convince her otherwise, and Peter had held her in his arms all night.

"Beloved, it's alright," Susan continued, her heart breaking. "The baby's fine. I only just stepped out to feed him his breakfast. You still seem tired, Beloved. He cried so much last night, and kept us both up. Why don't you rest awhile? When you wake, I'll go and fetch him, alright?"

"Alright," he nodded, allowing Susan to help him back to bed. "Healer Altheon?"

"Yes, my King?" the older woman said, stepping forward.

"You will return to look in on him? I fear the cause of his crying may be that he is falling ill."

"Of course, King Caspian," she reassured him.

Susan covered her love with the bedclothes and kissed his warm brow. "Sleep now, Beloved," she whispered. "All will be well when you wake."

He soon was asleep once again, and only then did Susan let her tears fall. She felt Doctor Cornelius' hand on her shoulder, but she was unable to take much comfort from it. "I had the same dream," she sobbed. "I thought I saw... It's not fair! It's just not fair... Please, please just go. Leave us alone. Please."

She heard the door close as they did as she requested. Susan wiped her eyes and climbed into bed beside Caspian, laying her head on his shoulder and wrapping her arms around him. She closed her eyes and snuggled against him, breathing in his scent and allowing him to fill her thoughts and her heart.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Let me just say this is not how I originally intended this chapter going, but Caspian had other ideas. I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

_Chapter 6_

Susan only allowed herself a few minutes of pity before rising. Grieving for what might have been would not help Caspian. Fetching a basin of cool water, she returned to the bed, running a damp cloth over his fevered brow. Caspian flinched in his sleep at the sudden contact, but soon relaxed beneath the gentle queen's touch. Susan continued dabbing at his throat and chest, which rattled with each breath he drew. Leaning down, she pressed her lips to his forehead. "I love you," she murmured. "My beloved king."

Caspian moaned. "Susan..."

She smiled, placing her hand against his cheek and brushing her thumb along the subtle dark circles beneath his eyes. "Hush," she whispered, "I'm here."

Caspian sighed, his pained expression smoothing over as he fell into a deeper sleep.

Susan continued wiping his brow, before folding the cloth and placing it over his forehead. She then went to his library, leaving the door ajar so she could hear him if he called for her. She remembered a book Mrs. Beaver had given to Lucy containing many different remedies made from various Narnian herbs. Perhaps there would be something in it that would help Caspian. Searching through the shelves, she could only hope her love had kept the book after all this time.

Finally, she found it, and many other books from the Golden Age on a shelf near his desk. Carefully, she removed the ancient book, and began to turn the familiar, worn pages. She smiled fondly when found notes that Lucy had written next to remedies for headaches, toothaches, and burns, tracing her fingers over her sister's handwriting. She came to one at last that would lower a fever. Quickly making a list of ingredients, Susan quietly left the library and stepped into a great stone hallway. "Thimbles and thunderstorms," she heard from behind her, "Queen Susan!"

Whirling about, she saw a dwarf with his head bowed, his familiar red hair and beard falling about his shoulders. "Oh, Dear Little Friend," she gasped, and he lifted his head, gracing her with a rare half-smile. Susan embraced him, and he patted her back in return.

"It is true then, you've returned to Narnia?"

"So it seems," Susan said with a small smile.

"You've been missed," he told her. "Narnia's not been the same without you lot. And Caspian..."

Susan nodded. "I know. D.L.F, would you mind very much taking this list to the healers? I want to make Caspian one of Lucy's old remedies to relieve his fever."

"Of course," he agreed, taking the list from her.

"Thank you."

Trumpkin nodded, bowing again before going in the opposite direction he had come, toward the healing wing of the castle.

Susan returned to Caspian's library, pulling another book from the shelf. In it, she found an archaic illustration of Edmund brandishing his sword, and of Peter astride his horse. In another book, she found one of Lucy, administering her cordial, and even one of herself, the string of her bow drawn back and ready to let an arrow fly. She lost track of how long she spent in the library, fondly reliving old memories, until a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, and warm lips pressed against the curve of her neck. "Caspian!" she gasped.

She felt his deep laughter rumble in his chest as she turned around in his arms to face him. His dark eyes were clear, and shone brightly as he gazed down at her. "Hello Beloved," he smiled, kissing the tip of her nose.

"Hello," she smiled back. "How do you feel?"

"Much better."

Susan placed her hand against his forehead, and then his cheek. Once again he leaned into her cool, soft touch. "You're still a bit warm," she mused.

Closing his eyes, he hummed in agreement, covering her hand with his own.

There was a sudden knock at the door, and Susan reluctantly untangled herself from Caspian to answer it. Trumpkin stood with a basket of ingredients Susan requested. "Thank you,D.L.F," she smiled, and he bowed respectfully.

"Take care, my King," Trumpkin nodded to Caspian.

"Thank you, old friend," Caspian replied with a smile as Trumpkin left the two alone.

Susan closed the door behind her and set about mixing the ingredients. "One of Queen Lucy's remedies, I suppose?" Caspian asked as he watched her work.

"It is," Susan nodded. "I was a bit surprised to find so many books from the Golden Age in your possession, Beloved."

"I grew up with these books," he said, looking through one of them. "Doctor Cornelius ensured I learned all there was to know about the great Kings and Queens of Old, but only in my dreams did I imagine beholding such beauty."

When Susan looked up, he was smiling at her. She blushed prettily, and busied herself with finishing his medicine. She poured the red liquid into a cup and brought it to him. Taking it, his fingers brushed hers, sending a pleasantly warm feeling through her body. "You are more than I deserve, Beloved," he said softly.

Susan shook her head. "You deserve happiness, Caspian. You deserve love. You've lived a long life, and helped so many. You gave Narnia back to the Narnians." She smiled up at him, reaching out to tuck a silver lock of hair behind his ear. "It's high time you let someone care for you. Will you allow me to do so?"

Caspian set his cup down, and took both her hands in his. "Only if you will do something for me."

"Anything, Beloved."

"When you left," he said, his voice unsteady with overwhelming emotion, "I swore to myself that if you ever returned, I would marry you. I know things have not turned out as either of us would have liked, but we are, at long last, together again. Susan Pevensie, my beloved, gentle queen, I've loved you for fifty years, and I will continue loving you until the end of time."

As she listened to his declaration, Susan could not keep the smile from her lips. Caspian brushed a stray tear from her cheek and continued, "I intend to keep the promise I made, and if I were not burdened by the body of an old man, I would be down on my knee." He pulled a ring with a single sapphire in the middle, surrounded by a circlet of pearls, from the pocket of his robe. "Susan Pevensie, will you accept my proposal, although it is long overdue, and be my wife?"

"Yes!" Susan laughed through her tears. "Oh, yes!"

Sliding the ring in place, Caspian caught her up in a tight embrace.

"I love you," she whispered blissfully.

Caspian smiled, feeling once again like the young prince she'd left behind. "And I love you."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thank you all for the lovely reviews! Y'all are so sweet! I honestly can't believe how many hits this story is getting! Thank you so much! I did want to touch on something real quick. I know it might seem strange for Susan and Caspian to be getting married with their apparent age difference, but they have such a deep love for each other that time doesn't mean much for them. It's always been pretty messed up anyway. Marriage is something both Caspian and Susan have been dreaming of for years. Obviously it's not going to be a marriage in the traditional sense, but it's more of a way for them to solidify the bond they share, and it's one dream that can still come true, despite so many others they have had to give up on.**_

_**This story is different from any I've written before, and (as far as I can tell) different from any in the fandom. I do hope you enjoy it, but I understand if it is not your cup of tea. THANK YOU to all those who have left such wonderful reviews and who continue to follow this story! Y'all are such an inspiration! Companion pieces are in the works about what would have happened if Susan had returned when Caspian was still a young man, and about how Peter and Annalise fell in love! Ok, I'll let you read the next chapter now...  
**_

* * *

Chapter 7

Susan could scarcely believe it. Just days ago she had been standing in her room in Finchley, crying on Peter's shoulder about James and a marriage she could never find joy in. And now she was in her old room at Cair Paravel, preparing for her marriage to Caspian. She was so happy she thought for sure it must be a dream! If only her siblings could be here to share this moment with her. Peter could walk her down the aisle and give her away, Edmund would surely be Caspian's groomsman, and Lucy would of course be her bridesmaid, just as they'd always planned. She wondered how they were all faring? How much time had passed in their world since she left? Years, days, a mere hour? There was no way of knowing, but she hoped they were well, and had perhaps found even half the happiness she was feeling in this moment. She thought of her mother and father too. What would they say about her impending nuptials? They had been thrilled to have her marry James, but what would they think of Caspian? Mother would have liked him, and hopefully Father would have too. However, there was no possible way they would have approved of the marriage as it stood now. Susan herself had to laugh when she thought of it. After all, marrying a man who appeared to be so much older than her was hardly the wedding she had dreamed of as a girl. To someone who did not know their story, who could not possibly hope to understand all they had been through, their love must seem strange indeed. But she did not care what others thought. She loved Caspian with all her heart, and no other could take his place. Susan had tried to deny herself Caspian's love before, and had almost lost him forever. She would not be so foolish a second time around. Their marriage would be unconventional to say the least, but she didn't mind. She'd dreamed of marrying Caspian for years, and today her dream was coming true.

Her dress was lovely, everything she had ever imagined and more. Mountains of flowing white silk made up the draped skirt and train of the dress, while the bodice laced up the back. Long, billowing sleeves of sheer fabric cascaded down her arms, and a ring of delicate Narnian flowers trailed along the drop shoulder neckline of the dress. She twirled about in front of the mirror, smiling to herself when she remembered her brother's words. This truly was a dress worthy of the High Queen of Narnia.

There was a knock at the door, and Trumpkin entered at her request. "Are you ready, Your Majesty?"

Susan smiled and nodded. "Have you seen Caspian today, D.L.F.?" she asked curiously. She and Caspian had upheld the tradition of the groom not being permitted to see the bride the day of the wedding. Luckily, the wedding had been planned for early afternoon. Susan knew she would not be able to stand being away from Caspian much longer.

"I have, Your Majesty," he nodded as they began their descent to the chapel of Cair Paravel where the two monarchs would be married.

"How is he?"

Trumpkin chuckled softly to himself. "He is quite well, Queen Susan. As nervous and excited as a man half his age would be on his wedding day, but perfectly well."

At this, Susan blushed prettily. She could just see Caspian pacing back and forth in their chamber while Dr. Cornelius did his best to calm the king. Her own excitement blossomed, and butterflies flitted about in her middle. She had waited for this day for so long, it almost did not seem real.

But it was. Entering the church, she saw Caspian awaiting her at the other end, and Dr. Cornelius stood beside him, ready to marry Narnia's king and queen.

She all but ran to Caspian, reminding herself with each step that she was a queen, and must present herself as such. After all, it seemed the whole of Narnia had gathered to share this day with their beloved monarchs.

When she finally reached him, and he took her hands in his, the world fell away. It was not until Caspian said his vows that she began to cry ever so softly. As he spoke, he reached out to brush away her tears, his own burning his eyes as he looked down at the vision in white before him. "I, Caspian, take you, Susan, to be my wife, to have and to hold in good times and bad, in sickness and in health, in times of plenty and in times of want, to stand together in days of joy and of sorrow, and to always be faithful to you, my Beloved. I will love and honor you all the days of my life. I love you, Susan. With this ring, I thee wed."

Something between a sob and a joyous laugh escaped Susan's beautiful red lips as he slid her wedding ring onto her finger. Then, it was her turn. She took a deep breath, cradling his left hand in both hers, and desperately hoped he could not feel them shaking. But just one look at him calmed her soul, and she spoke confidently, "I, Susan, take you, Caspian, to be my husband, to have and to hold in good times and bad, in sickness and in health, in times of plenty and in times of want, to stand together in days of joy and sorrow, and to always be faithful to you, my Beloved. I will love and honor you all the days of my life. I love you, Caspian. With this ring, I thee wed."

She slid his own golden ring in place, and Caspian smiled at his bride, his dark eyes sparkling, reflecting the happiness in Susan's own.

Dr. Cornelius smiled and announced, "It is now my pleasure to declare King Caspian X of Narnia, Emperor of the Lone Islands, and High Queen Susan the Gentle of Narnia, to be husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride, my King, at long last."

Placing one hand at her waist, and the other gently cupping her cheek, Caspian did just that, pressing his lips to Susan's as all of Narnia erupted in thunderous applause.

Both husband and wife would later swear they had heard Aslan's great roar resounding across the countryside and echoing throughout the halls of Cair Paravel, as he blessed the marriage between the beloved King and Queen.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Oh good grief... I have NO IDEA how I managed to post chapter 7 again under chapter 8. My sincerest apologies to everyone who was confused, and a HUGE thank you to Cosette 24601 and Evaline101 for pointing out my error! Below you will find the correct chapter 8...**_

_**I do apologize for the wait, but this chapter would simply NOT be written. Thanks for coming back to read this new update, and don't forget to leave a review if you are so inclined! (I do not own Narnia or anything affiliated with it!) Cheers! **_

* * *

_Chapter 8_

Susan watched the sun rise over Narnia from the balcony of her and Caspian's room. Truly, it had become one of her favorite places in the palace in the passing weeks since the wedding.

"And to the radiant Southern Sun, the Great Aslan gave Queen Susan, the Gentle. And a radiant beauty she was. Many was the man who tried to win her heart but none prevailed," Caspian quoted softly from a book of the Golden Age as he came upon her. Susan turned, smiling prettily and holding her hand out to him. He took it and pressed a kiss there. "And why is that, I wonder? Why did the beautiful queen never marry?"

Sapphire eyes looked up at him through thick, black lashes, as she said. "She was waiting for her true love."

Leaning forward, Caspian nudged his nose against hers, eliciting a charming giggle from Susan. "And has she found him?"

"She has," she whispered in delight, before kissing him soundly. "Good morning, Husband."

Caspian grinned. "Good morning, Wife."

Susan sighed happily, laying her head against his chest and wrapping her arms about his waist. Caspian hugged her close and kissed her temple. "So, Beloved, what shall we do today?"

Susan did not have to think long about her answer. "Ride," she said. "Oh, Caspian, it's been so long since I've ridden a horse. May we?"

"As you wish, Beloved. I'll have someone ready two while we have breakfast. Does that suit you?"

Susan nodded.

"Then it shall be done."

* * *

Susan's long dark hair was bound in a braid that cascaded down her back as she raced along Narnia's shore. Her horse's hooves kicked up sand in her wake, as she rode neck and neck with her husband. "Go easy on me, Beloved," he called to her. "I'm an old man, you know."  
Pulling lightly on the reins, Susan slowed her horse a bit. "Of course," she smiled sweetly, a teasing glint in her eye, "I wouldn't want to tire you out, dear husband."

Caspian smirked as he began pulling out in front of her, winking at her with the orneriness of a young prince. "No, we can't have that," he grinned, before digging his heels into his horse's sides and charging ahead.

Susan groaned in frustration as she urged her horse into a gallop, chasing after her husband. "Caspian, you wretched man!" she shouted in a very undignified manner. His deep laugh filled her ears, and she could not help but laugh along with him. Urging her horse faster, she flew past Caspian and right up to a cave that caused her heart to drop down into her stomach. Dismounting her horse, she reverently traced her fingertips over the rough stone walls.

"I do not believe it's been so long since you last rode," Caspian accused breathlessly as he caught up with her, but his voice trailed off when he took note of his wife's somber mood. "Are you well, Beloved?"

"Yes," Susan answered softly. She turned to look at him with her gentle smile. "This is where we, Peter, Edmund, Lucy, and I, came through from our world the second time. It had only been a year, you know. Just one year had passed since we last were in Narnia. We had no idea things had so changed. Becoming involved in another war was not what I'd expected."

"It has been said that Narnia's Kings and Queens will return whenever they are needed most."

"Yes, I suppose," she nodded, though Caspian knew there was something more on her mind, pressing on her heart and worrying her mouth into a frown. He also knew there was no point in pressing the matter. Susan was gentle, yes, but she was also proud and quite stubborn. Both of which he had learned first-hand, when he was just a headstrong prince. She would tell him when she was ready, and he'd be there to listen.

For now, he cupped her cheek in his worn hand, and tilted her face up to allow him to look fully upon it's beauty. There was a hint of sadness gleaming in her eyes, but the love he felt in his own heart was also reflected there. "Never doubt Narnia needs you, Susan," he said sincerely, as her hands came to rest against his chest. "Never doubt that I need you."

Susan smiled as his lips came down on hers. His hand slid behind her neck, fingers entwining in her dark curls, further loosening her braid, while his other arm secured itself around her waist. She stood on her toes to better reach him, hands clutching fistfuls of his tunic for leverage. At the touch of his lips to hers, and the feeling of being so lovingly held in his arms, her heart was torn. It cried out for joy and it cried out in pain all at once. Never had she been so happy, felt so complete, than she did when she was with Caspian. And yet, sometimes it felt as though she were in a cruel dream, always having to wonder if this was the last time she would be able to kiss him, to be held by him, to hear his laugh and his sweet voice. She dreaded the morning she awoke to find herself a widow. How long did she have with him? How long would he stay with her? What was she to do when... when...

Pressing her lips further against her husband's, Susan banished all such thoughts from her mind. He was here now. He was kissing and holding her now. That was all that mattered. That was all she could ever ask for.

* * *

_**Well I hope you enjoyed this little bit! Stay tuned, dear reader... A prophecy will soon be revealed!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Once again I'd like to apologize for the confusion with the last chapter. I'm still not sure what happened, but I'm hoping the same thing will not happen again! Writing, I can do. Computers... not so much! Anyway, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it, and thanks for reading! Your lovely reviews and fantastic support of this story really means a lot! (Obviously, I don't own Narnia...)**_

_Chapter 9  
_

On their return to Cair Paravel, Caspian squeezed his dark eyes shut, in hopes that when he opened them again, the world would not be spinning and tilting before him as it was now. Opening them again proved his attempt a failure. His head ached something fierce, and an uncomfortable tightness had settled in his chest, making it increasingly difficult to breathe.

"Beloved," Susan's sweet voice called out to him, "are you alright?"

"Yes, just a bit tired I suppose," he was quick to reassure her. Reaching out his hand for hers across the divide of their horses, he smiled when she took hold of it in her own smaller one. "I am fine, Beloved, I assure you."

They rode the rest of the way in silence, meeting a stable hand, Tobias, as they approached the palace. Giving the young man the reins to their horses, Caspian helped his wife dismount, and she happily took his arm. They walked slowly, Caspian leaning on Susan more than he realized as black spots began dancing before his line of vision. Susan, for her part, scolded herself for insisting they go for a ride. Obviously such activity had thoroughly exhausted her husband. She bore his weight gracefully as they walked, speaking softly, "That was such a wonderful morning, Beloved, thank you. I think I'll ask to have some tea sent to our chambers, would that please you?"

But Susan received no answer. In fact, Caspian's pace had slowed so dramatically that he had stopped altogether. He closed his eyes again as a wave of dizziness swept over him, bringing with it the ice water that seemed to suddenly race through his veins, causing him to shiver. Susan placed her hand against his cheek, "Beloved, what is it? What troubles you?"

He wanted to answer, truly he did, but his wife sounded so far away, and he could hardly make out the question she'd asked. "Susan, I..." he managed to whisper, before his eyes rolled back and he fell to his knees.

Susan followed suit, dropping to her knees just in time to catch his upper body as it slumped against hers. "Caspian!" she gasped, cradling his head against her shoulder. "Beloved, can you hear me?" But he had fallen into a state of unconsciousness, and was far beyond her reach. "Tobias!" she shrieked, too frightened to worry about presenting herself as the gentle queen. The young man heard her shout, and began running toward the monarchs when he saw his king collapsed in his wife's arms.

"Your Majesty, what..."

"King Caspian is ill. Alert Doctor Cornelius and fetch help," she commanded. "Quickly!"

The great king was taken to his chambers, and Susan watched Healer Altheon and Doctor Cornelius tend to him with the calm, brave mask of a queen painted on her pretty face, and the worry and grief of a wife hidden in her heart. Soon, Doctor Cornelius turned to Susan, her own pain reflected in his wise gaze. Healer Altheon sighed heavily and approached the queen. "I'm afraid there's nothing to be done, Your Highness," she said sadly. "I can leave more herbs with you to make him more comfortable, but other than that... It's up to Aslan now."

Unshed tears shone like diamonds in Susan's sapphire eyes. "Yes, I suppose it is. Thank you for your help, Healer Altheon."

The older woman bowed before taking her leave. Alone now with her husband and dear Doctor Cornelius, Susan allowed her resolve to break and the mask to fall away. Tears cascaded down her cheeks, and Doctor Cornelius approached to wrap his arms around her in a much needed embrace. She sobbed into his shoulder, the only other being to ever love Caspian as much as she did. "You must not despair, child," he soothed her. "He has lived much longer than I anticipated him to before your arrival. And all hope is not lost. You have given him so much joy. You have given him a reason to live. I daresay he may have some fight left in him yet."

With a trembling sigh, Susan calmed herself, sniffing past the last of her tears. She kissed his plump cheek, whispering a heartfelt, "Thank you," before pulling away. He nodded with a small smile, and they both settled near Caspian, ready for the long vigil that lay ahead of them as they watched over their beloved king.

The sun set and rose with no change in Caspian's condition. The early hours of the morning found Narnia's Queen sitting beside her husband. Though Doctor Cornelius had fallen asleep some time ago now, Susan did not dare close her eyes. She counted every shallow breath Caspian drew, occasionally placing her hand gently against his broad chest to feel the reassuring beat of his heart. Running her fingers through his silky, snow-white locks, she sent a prayer into the light of the rising sun, having the utmost belief that it would be heard. "Dearest Aslan, you brought me back for a reason. I've done as you asked. I listened to my heart and I have loved Caspian as I always should have. But it still feels as though there is something I must do. Please, I beg you not to take him yet. Without him, I am lost, and Narnia will be so as well. All things happen according to your will, I know, but please, give us just a bit more time together. Do not take him yet."

Leaning down, she kissed Caspian's lips ever so softly, taking his hand and cradling it in her own. "I do love you, Caspian."

Caspian flinched, and Susan tenderly brushed a lock of hair behind his ear and placed her free hand against his whiskered jaw. "Beloved, can you hear me?"

From deep within the darkness where Caspian was trapped in his own mind, he heard a deafening, ear-shattering roar. He flinched at the sound, but not at it's power. Having heard it only a few times throughout his life, he knew it was not something to fear. It was rather a strength to rally behind, the sound of it filling him with life and a peace unlike he had ever known. _"Caspian,"_ a voice, deep and familiar, called out to him, _"it is not your time, my child. Return to your kingdom and your wife. There is one last task I need you to fulfill..."_

Caspian gasped and jerked awake, beads of sweat dotting his brow.

"Oh,Caspian!" Susan whimpered in relief, pressing a desperate kiss to his lips while her hot tears fell upon his face. "Oh, thank Aslan you're alright! I was so very worried!"

Closing his eyes, Caspian sighed deeply. He wrapped his arms around his wife and held her tightly, running his fingers lovingly through the dark curls that had come undone and pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "Don't cry, Beloved. I'm alright," he promised her. "It's not yet my time."


End file.
